


Más allá del umbral

by Nightia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightia/pseuds/Nightia
Summary: Un momento robado por el que vale la pena tomar riesgos. Dramione drabble.





	Más allá del umbral

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer trabajo publicado en este sitio. Se aceptan críticas constructivas. :)

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron a su espalda, al volverse, pudo comprobar que dos huéspedes eran su única compañía, al mirar por el relejo a sus acompañantes sintió claramente la presión y el calor de una mano sobre su corazón, tuvo el impulso de agarrarla, pero la sensación se fue tan repentinamente a cómo llegó. La sonrisa que luchaba por aparecer tuvo que conformarse con florecer en el interior, después de todo las paredes tenían ojos y oídos, no podía permitirse actuar fuera de lo normal, y una sonrisa en público sin razón aparente definitivamente entraba en la categoría de anormal.

Al llegar a su piso, hesitó ante las puertas el tiempo suficiente para que alguien más hubiera pasado; al dirigirse al cuarto prestó atención a sus alrededores, absorbiendo y analizando todo sonido que le llegara, ya fuera de las habitaciones u otros lugares, debía estar pendiente hasta del mínimo recoveco. Alcanzando su cuarto, abrió la puerta lentamente y se tomó más tiempo del necesario en atravesar el umbral. Luego de cerrarla se volvió y no pudo menos que sonreír pícaramente, al frente suyo unos ojos marrones lo miraban con astucia y descaro, pero sobre todo con amor, la indolente curvatura de su boca le indicaba que conocía ya, lo que pasaba por su mente. Sin necesidad de más, dio un paso al frente para envolverla en sus brazos, no había posibilidad alguna de negación, ella ya lo sabía. ¿y cómo no iba a hacerlo? La única que se atrevía a tocar su corazón era también su dueña.

FIN


End file.
